Helper
by Dark winged writer
Summary: Its become known that Seth and Dean are a thing backstage. Seth has his helper in the ring but Dean has one backstage. Dean/Seth slash smut Fifth in the Cat and Mouse series. Edited and reposted


**DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR DEAN AMBROSE AND SETH ROLLINS. IF I DID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE MY HOUSE AND THE WWE WOULD NOT BE PG.**

"You know you guys aren't as subtle as you all think." Cena came up beside me as I was leaning on the wall.

"Does everyone know that Seth and I are fucking?" I looked at him.

I refused to be embarrassed about something that felt so good.

"Take it from someone who started fucking a rival as well. People notice when the animosity gets toned down and the Hickies get toned up." Cena laughed.

I tilted my head at him. The fact that John Cena, Mr. Goody Two Shoes, was dropping the word fuck like it was nothing was not lost on me.

"Please tell me you aren't doing Orton?" I shuddered at the thought.

"No, there was a time I would have, but he and Cody got together during the Legacy storyline." He laughed and pulled out his phone. His lock screen was a picture of him and the guy he was doing.

"I don't want to think about you and Roman's cousin. Dude, you so take it in that relationship." I laughed. I couldn't picture Rocky taking it from Cena.

"Laugh it up crazy man, but what happened at the fence a week ago is getting around." I smiled, at him.

"You don't get embarrassed do you?" he asked curiously.

"No," I answered. "But is everyone _that_ obsessed with my sex life?"

"Dude, I don't know is you noticed the difference between the two of you but its crazy." Cena took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck. His phone started ringing.

"It's Rocky, gotta take this." He started to walk away. "Oh go see Steph, word is she has something for you."

It was right before the Money in the Bank pay per view. Everything already was confirmed, what could she want. I meandered my way to her office and saw her with the door open like she was waiting for me.

"Dean come in and close the door."

I did as was told and plopped down in the chair in front of her desk, much like I had done when I had to go see the principal in high school.

"What can I do for you boss lady?" I asked crossing my legs at my ankles.

"What color do you like best on Seth?" She asked.

I thought for a minute. "Does it have something to do with the rumors going around?"

"It's not rumors when Kane heard every word." She smirked at me.

I laughed leaning back. "I guess it's not."

"The color?" She asked looking me over. "You seem smug."

"I am, Seth is mine, and know that it's known hopefully people won't bother him. I like him in blue or red why?" I asked as I watched her pull a little pink bag out from beside her.

"Victoria's Secret really?" I asked when she pushed the back towards me.

"Yeah, when it comes to things like this, I'll be your helper." She laughed. "You can leave now Dean."

I got up and walked out the room. I looked in the back and saw a few different shades of blue and red thongs. Cotton, lace, and silk. I walked to our locker room and smile when I saw Seth starting to strip down.

"Hey Sethie," I looked around. "Where's Rome?" I asked.

Seth froze when he turned to me. His fly was down showing a set of red briefs.

"He had to go talk to Orton about something. What you got in the bag, Dean?"

I looked down at it and smirked. "It's something for you actually. I was hoping you'd wear them for me tonight."

Reaching in I pulled out the red thong that was the same shade as his briefs.

"You want me to wear them after the match." He came up pants still open and grabbed the silky underwear.

"I was thinking during." I laughed at the look on his face.

"Come on Sethie, think about it. I went out of my way to get you something and you can wear it while we are out there fighting each other." I grabbed his belt loops and pulled his body flush to mine.

"No one will know but you and me. Then when the match is over and you have that stupid briefcase, we'll go back to the hotel and shower and it will be just you and me."

"And if you get the urge to grope me while in the ring." He asked while pushing his jeans down.

"I always have that urge." I said against his lips.

"I'll just have a reason to be extra good and wait until we get back to the hotel room." I stepped back and watched enthralled as the red silk slid up Seth's mile long legs. His ring pants on and settled them over his hips hiding what he was wearing. I pulled him to me by his hair and attacked his mouth.

A throat cleared. We broke apart and looked to the door to see Orton standing there with Roman. Seth made a beeline to the bathroom to wet down his hair. I just smiled watching him go.

"You guys need to get a do not disturb sign to put on the door." Roman groaned. I laughed.

After the match had finished and I was lying on the mat my shoulder was throbbing, but Seth had the briefcase and a big head. Before Kane got out of the ring he gave me what could have been a sympathetic look. I rolled out of the ring and was instantly taken to the trainers. My shoulder was strained but otherwise fine. I walked to our locker room and was met with Seth in his jacket. He was holding mine and my jacket was held out to me. I slid it on and followed Seth out to the car and watched as he got in the drivers seat. I got in mine and managed to find a way to sit against the seat so my shoulder wasn't that hurt.

I was gently nudged into the hotel room which wasn't one that we normally had. "Hunter and Steph said if I'm part of the authority, I need to travel like it. Not to mention they thought it might be more comfortable for the two of us."

He nudged me towards the bed as he ducked into the bathroom. I heard the taps start. I leaned on the king sized bed and pulled my shoes and shirt off. Sauntering cockily on bare feet towards the bathroom, I saw Seth leaning over the water testing the temperature, only wearing the thong. I came up behind him and palmed his ass and listened to him moan.

"So did you like wearing the thong for me baby?" I asked knowing it was true. I had felt his hard on a few times that night.

"Yep, Dean, get in the tub." Seth turned to me and started to unhook my belt and pushed my jeans to the floor.

My plain black briefs followed.

"Yes, dear." I replied to him as I got into the sunken jacuzzi.

The hot water felt nice on my sore muscles. I soon felt a weight settle on my hips and a set of lips on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby." Seth kissed my injured shoulder again. He raised up and reached behind me.

"Its okay. I was getting so turned on that I wasn't feeling any pain. I'm still hard." I said but it turned into a groan when I felt Seth drop down, his ass swallowing my cock.

"I noticed." Seth smirked.

He put his hands on either side on me and rode me. It was at a leisurely pace. I for once just let him have control. He moaned and so did I as we moved together. I felt myself getting closer. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked him in time with his hips. Seth got tighter and I stroked a little harder and that caused Seth to fall apart trembling against me. I grabbed his hips and pulled him against me as I thrust into him at an erratic speed to quickly push myself over the the edge.

Seth panted. "So who picked out the underwear?"

I laughed. "You have your helpers, I have mine."

**A/N: THIS IS NUMBER FIVE IN THE SERIES. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU CAN HAVE AN IMAGINARY COOKIE.**


End file.
